Fireworks
by Jienn
Summary: Quand je n'aime pas la façon dont se termine une histoire, je la réécris. Ma fin heureuse pour Hachi, Nobu, et tous les autres.


_**Mon histoire se situe au moment de l'épisode 31 de l'anime ce qui correspond au tome 8 du manga ce me semble. **_

Comme pas mal de monde j'en suis sure, j'ai été atrocement traumatisée par la grossesse d'Hachi et le fait qu'elle quitte Nobu et tout et tout ( :'( )... Alors j'ai décidé de réécrire l'histoire à partir d'une base très simple:

_Hachi est toujours enceinte, mais c'est de Nobu, et elle le sait. Ce qui se passe après sa viste chez le médecin, et la suite de ses aventures._

C'est niais, c'est débile, mais ça finit bien, enfin je pense.

Pour les couples, HachiXNobu, principalement, et le reste on verra ensuite si le début plait et que ça m'incite à continuer

Read, and Review. Siouplait.

**Chapitre 1: Là où l'on est enceinte mais l'on sait de qui, là où l'on se comporte en parfait chevalier servant, et là où l'on hésite à avoir peur de l'avenir.**

Hatchi sortit de chez le médecin. La nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre occupait toutes ses pensées. Enceinte... ce n'était pas possible. Elle repoussait cette pensée de toute ces forces. Mais un haut de coeur la surprit et la ramena à la réalité. En larmes, elle se mit à courir, et rentra chez elle. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit le médecin. Six semaines. Elle tenta de sécher ses larmes et entreprit de penser rationellement. Du moins, aussi rationellement qu'il lui était possible. Six semaines. Il y avait plus de six semaines que Nobu et elle avaient... Oui, il y avait plus de six semaines qu'elle avait rompu avec Takumi, alors... alors le père de l'enfant ne pouvait être que Nobu. Elle eut, malgré elle, un intense soupir de soulagement. Son histoire avec Takumi avait déjà laissé trop de traces en elle. Elle en avait assez souffert. Mais si l'enfant était bien de Nobu...

Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Qu'allait-il dire? Qu'allait-il faire? Et elle, qu'allait-elle faire? Qu'allait elle lui dire? Ni elle ni lui n'avait vraiment d'argent, ni de métier. Il allait prendre peur, et la quitter.

Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il la quitte. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour ça et elle ne pourrait pas le perdre comme elle avait déjà perdu tous ceux qu'elle avait aimé auparavant. Et elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme elle l'aimait lui. Alors, s'il la quittait, ce serait... Mais il ne la quitterait pas, n'est ce pas? Ce serait horrible de sa part, de la quitter et de la laisser seule avec un enfant. Nobu ne lui ferait pas ça. Elle entendait encore sa voix, le soir où il lui avait promis qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Il tiendrait sa promesse. Elle pouvait avoir une absolue confiance en lui. Elle avait une absolue confiance en lui. Tant qu'ils restaient tous les deux, que pouvait-il lui arriver? Elle posa la tête sur son oreiller, et s'endormit profondément.

Elle ne s'éveilla que bien plus tard, en entendant la sonnerie de la porte. Elle se leva alors, étonnée. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au radio réveil qui indiquait l'heure. Il était déjà tard. Sans doute était-ce Nana qui rentrait. Aprsè tout, bien qu'elle soit plus souvent restée chez Ren, ces temps ci, l'appartement était aussi le sien. D'ailleurs, Hatchi était contente qu'elle rentre. Au fond, elle allait avoir un bébé, et, tout bien pesé, même si l'argent risquait de manquer, que la situation risquait de s'avérer difficile, n'était ce pas, au fond, une bonne nouvelle?Et n'était ce pas avec Nana, son amie, qu'elle devait la partager? Elle courut, joyeuse, à la porte, et l'ouvrit en grand. Un instant, la pensée de l'air ironique que Nana allait surement arborer en la voyant accourir tel le petit chien à qui elle devait son surnom – qui semblait bien qu'un surnom maintenant, vu que tous ses amis l'appelaient comme ça, la fit sourire encore plus. Sourire qui s'évanouit quand elle vit la personne qui se tenait derrière la porte.

Nana, lâcha Takumi d'une voix froide, détachée, en guise de salut.

Qu'est ce que... je

Hatchi était désemparée. Pourquoi Takumi était il venu? Qu'est ce que sa venue signifiait? Il n'avait jamais rien apporté de bon avec lui auparavant. Les remords, la peur, la culpabilité... Le souvenir de tous ces sentiments, enfouis mais toujours présents fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Hatchi.

Je...

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle venait de se faire à l'idée que tout allait bien aller, qu'elle allait vivre tranquillement avec Nobu et le bébé, et voilà que...

Takumi continuait à la fixer, l'air calme et posé. Constatant qu'il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de partir, Hatchi s'effaça dans l'embrasure de la porte, le laissant entrer à l'intérieur, sans dire un mot.

Sans attendre qu'elle ne parle, il alla s'asseoir à la petite table à côté de la fenêtre. Il posa ses mains jointes sur la table, et ne regarda pas Hatchi, qui se tenait toujours près de la porte.

Je ne voulais plus te voir, lâcha-t-elle finalement, dans un souffle à peine audible. Je te l'avais dit.

C'est faux, répondit Takumi d'un ton très calme. Tu m'as juste dit de ne plus t'appeler. Pas de ne pas venir te voir. Tu considères peut-être que c'est une manière correcte de rompre avec quelqu'un, par téléphone, mais pas moi.

Hatchi garda le silence.

Je te mentirais, ajouta-t-il, si je te disais que je ne suis pas venu pour te récupérer. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui admette qu'on le vole aussi facilement d'un de ces biens.

Je ne suis pas un bien! S'indigna Hatchi, à qui ces mots avaient fait retrouver sa voix. Et si j'étais le bien de quelqu'un, ce ne serait certainement pas le tien! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et si ce que je veux n'est pas d'être avec toi, eh bien je ne le serai pas.

Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, et je suis libre d'exiger ce que je veux. Tu as une dette envers moi, Nana.

Une dette? C'est toi qui t'es servi de moi! Tu as couché avec moi parce que tu savais que je n'oserais pas dire non, parce que j'étais fan de toi, et tu l'as fait quand même et tu n'as jamais été gentil, ou attentionné, ou amoureux de moi. Je ne te dois rien, rien du tout!

Takumi se leva et avança vers Hatchi, qui leva les bras pour protéger son visage.Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il allait la frapper. Il baissa sa garde et approcha son visage du sien.

- Dis un seul mot et je m'en irai, Nana. Un seul. Mais pour cela, encore faudrait-il que tu veuilles vraiment que je m'en aille, n'est ce pas.

JE veux que tu t'en ailles! S'exclama la voix furieuse de Nobu derrière eux.

Il se retournèrent. Ni Hatchi ni Takumi n'avait vu arriver Nana accompagnée de Nobu, qui se tenaient à la porte, restée ouverte. Le jeune homme blond avait les yeux brillants de colère. Takumi recula, s'éloignant d'Hatchi, et se dirigea vers Nobu.

Il ne me semble pas t'avoir posé la question, à toi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Ca ne m'empêche pas de te demander de retirer tes sales pates de ma copine, répondit Nobu.

Nana ne dit rien, et se rapprocha d'Hatchi, qui était tombée sur le sol, recroquevillée, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle l'entoura de son bras et observa les deux jeunes hommes, si différents qui se faisaient face.

Ta copine? Vraiment? Eh bien...

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Puis, la voix d'Hatchi, faible, entrecoupée de sanglots, s'éleva:

Je.. veux que... Takumi parte, moi... aussi.

Le regard de Takumi se fit plus flamboyant, et celui de Nobu plus assuré. Nana entourait toujours Hatchi de ses bras, et cherchait des paroles apaisantes. Elle leva la tête et cria vers Takumi:

Elle t'as dit de partir, tu entends? Pars! Pars!

Sans un mot, Takumi se dirigea alors vers la porte, qu'il franchit, sans un mot, sans un regard, et la façon dont il la fit claquer, qui sembla alors ébranler tout l'immeuble, sonna comme une promesse de vengeance.

Nobu regarda la porte désormais fermée. Puis il courut vers Hatchi, qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Nana ne savait pas quoi faire, et Nobu prit sa place, l'enlaçant, déposant des baisers sur ses cheveux:

-Allons, allons, murmura-t-il, ça va aller... il est parti... il t'a fait quelque chose?

Mais elle, toujours en pleurs, ne semblait pas capable de parler.

Nobu commença alors à s'inquièter. Que Takumi lui avait-il faiit pour la mettre dans cet état? Les bribes de conversations qu'il avait surpris n'avait rien d'agréable, mais elles n'expliquaient pas la réaction de la jeune fille, effondrée. Il la prit dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'à son lit. Elle se cramponna à son cou et ne cessa de pleurer, enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Il l'allongea, mais elle refusa de le lacher. Il s'allongea alors à ses côtés et la serra dans ses bras de toute ses forces. La voir dans cet état le dévastait et cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Hatchi était la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Il l'aimait, et voir quelqu'un lui faire du mal était la chose qui lui faisait le plus de peine au monde. Discrètement, Nana ferma la porte de la chambre les laissant seuls.

Il fallut quelques temps à Hatchi avant que les marques de réconfort et de tendresse prodiguées par Nobu ne parviennent à faire cesser ses larmes. Elle même ne savait pas, ne savait plus pourquoi elle pleurait ainsi. Mais elle s'apaisa progressivement. Enfin, elle parvint à parler:

-Il n'a pas interet, déclara Nobu, d'un ton dur. Si il revient ici, je te jure que...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, laissant peser un silence qui exprimait bien l'intensité de sa pensée.

Mais toi, demanda soudain à Hatchi, doucement, pourquoi es-tu venu? Il est tard...

Oh, bah merci de l'accueil, rit Nobu. Je viens, j'arrive juste à temps pour accomplir mon devoir de chevalier servant et voilà comment tu me reçois?

Hatchi rit doucement à l'allusion, et embrassa doucement Nobu.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle. J'espère qu'il ne reviendra plus.

-Ne te méprends pas, je suis heureuse que tu sois venu. Après tout ce temps sans te voir, depuis les feux d'artifices... je suis simplement surprise.

Je savais que tu dormais, parce que tu n'as pas répondu à ton message, mais j'ai voulu venir te voir, même endormie. Comme je sais que tu n'es pas très en forme... à cause de la chaleur...

La mention de la maladie qu'elle avait prétexté ramena en mémoire la question de sa grossesse. Elle se sentit sur le point de recommencer à pleurer, et Nobu vit qu'il avait provoqué cette réaction, quoique ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Hatchi, quand à elle, se demandait si elle devait le lui dire. Y penser quand elle était seule, et avant la visite de Takumi, qui avait réveillé en elle de veix démons, était facile, et l'avenir paraissait alors beaucoup plus lumineux. En cet instant précis, elle se demandait comment Nobu allait réagir. Elle était surement idiote de penser qu'il allait accepter cette nouvelle comme si de rien n'était. Elle se sentit soudain à nouveau bouleversée. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise, de toute façon. Elle rassembla tout son courage et murmura à toute vitesse:

Nobujesuisdésoléejesuisenceinteje

Elle ne put en dire d'avantage. Elle éclata en sanglot. Nobu se redressa, subitement.

Enceinte? Mais... mais je... enfin on...

Il écarquilla les yeux comme sous le coup d'une révélation subite:

Tu es enceinte de Takumi? C'est pour ça qu'il est venu et que tu pleurais?

Hatchi se redressa pour lui faire face et hocha négativement la tête:

Non, non, ce n'est pas de Takumi. D'après le docteur, la grossesse date de lorsque toi et moi étions déjà ensemble, alors il est de toi. Mais je ne t'oblige pas à t'en occuper si tu ne veux pas. Je me débrouillerai.

Nobu prit un air choqué:

- Tu penses que je ferais ça? Tu penses que je pourrais te laisser avoir un bébé, notre bébé, toute seule?

Je... non. J'espérais que tu dirais ça. Mais... tous les problèmes que ça va poser et tout. Je veux dire... c'est une chose très importante, d'avoir un bébé...

Je le pense. Pour tout te dire, c'est même plus de bonheur que je ne pouvais l'espérer. Avoir un enfant de la plus merveilleuse fille au monde est un cadeau du ciel dont je ne me serais jamais cru digne.

Hatchi regarda Nobu, les yeux brillants. Même dans ces rêves, elle n'aurait jamais espéré qu'il lui dise des choses aussi gentilles.


End file.
